We'll Be Alright
by thankthatstar
Summary: Set around the time of Pot O' Gold. Rory is lonely during his first few days in the USA and finds a friend in Quinn. Quinn and Rory friendship.


**We'll Be Alright**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

_This just sort of spilled out after seeing the latest episode! Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>We'll Be Alright<strong>

Quinn made her way over to the lonely looking boy on the bleachers, sitting down quietly beside him. He acknowledged her with a small smile before returning his gaze back to the field.

"Your audition for glee club was really good. Are you going to join?" she asked, looking at him.

He smiled back at her. "I sure am". He beamed at her, trying to remember her name.

"Quinn" she smiled, extending her hand to him.

"Rory" he smiled back, shaking her hand gently.

"You're staying with Brittany right?"

He nodded, his expression darkening.

"You not happy there?"

"No, no I am. Brittany's great and her family are lovely…"

"Do I sense a but coming here?" she asked, hearing the hesitance in his voice.

He shook his head. "No. Honestly. Brittany and her family couldn't have been nicer to me".

He returned his stare to the playing field, his thoughts wondering. He couldn't help but wonder, why had he not noticed this girl before? She was gorgeous; surely he would have noticed her around school before now. Though admittedly it was pretty hard to notice anything when you are being slushied and pinned up against the lockers all day.

"Rory" Quinn said gently, her hand touching his arm, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?" he said, meeting her gaze.

"You kinda zoned out there. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Fine and dandy" he forced a smile.

"Dandy?" she giggled slightly before regaining her composure. They sat in silence again for a short while before she spoke.

"I know how it feels" she started… "To not feel you have anyone you can talk to, to feel lonely. It sucks"

He nodded. "I thought coming to America would be easy. Everyone in America is meant to be friendly right? But they're just not…"

"I don't know where you got your ideas from but America is no different to anywhere else. Some people are friendly, some are not". She smiled sadly at him.

"You can say that again. What's the name of the girl Brittany hangs out with? She looks sort of Latino? "

"Santana?"

"That's her. She's not very nice"

"She can be. She's just…" Quinn tried to find the right words. "She has a softer side once you get to know her"

"She told me to go disappear. Said it would do the whole school a favour…" he trailed off.

Quinn could hear the hurt in his voice. "That was uncalled for. Don't listen to her though. She thinks she is _keeping__it__real_when in fact she's just being a bitch". Her air quotes around the words 'keeping it real' made Rory smile.

"You don't have to be nice to me you know. I know it's just because you feel sorry for me but you really don't have to"

"It's not because I feel sorry for you. I just think… well… everyone can use a friend"

"You said you knew what it felt like to be lonely… but you must be one of the most popular girls in school. When have you ever felt lonely?"

Quinn sighed. "I went through a pretty rough year a couple of years back. I got pregnant at 16 after a one night stand. No-one wanted to be my friend then. Things were pretty lonely until I joined glee club"

"Brittany mentioned someone had their baby adopted. Was that you?"

Quinn nodded sadly. "Biggest mistake of my life having her adopted. Beth. She was perfect. Something perfect that I did and now I've lost her"

Rory didn't know what to say to make Quinn feel better. "You'll always be her birth mother. You are the one who gave her life. How cool is that? When she's older, she is bound to want to be part of your life, even if she's not in it now. Do you still see her?"

"I've started to. Just recently. It's so hard though. The more time I spend with her, the more I want her. She's mine and she looks just like me". Angry tears were spilling down her cheeks. She wiped them away fiercely.

"Do you believe in fate?" Rory asked.

Quinn shrugged so Rory continued.  
>"I do. I believe in things happening for a reason. I think you were meant to have Beth and bring her into this world. Maybe it's not your destiny to raise her but it doesn't mean you aren't meant to be part of her life"<p>

Quinn took in his wise words, thinking them over.

"There's so much you couldn't do if you had a baby. Babies are hard work, trust me" he said, a resolute tone in his voice. "Babysitting for a few hours is not the same as looking after one all the time. They tire you out, drain all your energy. It's a massive commitment"

"And you know this how?" Quinn enquired, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Before I came to America I…" he shook his head, not ready to share. "Just trust me okay, I know".

They sat in silence for a while longer, Rory's thoughts washing over Quinn.

She was not sure if she had totally believed what he had said but she was grateful that he had tried to make her feel better.

"Thanks Rory" she smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

He shook his head. "It was nothing. I could say the same to you".

"Anytime" she smiled. "So I'll see you in glee club?" she clarified.

He nodded, walking off with a smile on his face. A warm feeling rose up inside of him and he swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. He liked Quinn, she seemed like she could be a good friend to him. Maybe his trip to America wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At the moment it's just a one shot put has potential to be more. Better as a one shot or would you like more? If you would like more, what storylines would you like to read about? **

**Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

**x**


End file.
